Pralim class
fighters, Arkonian patrol ship, Federation shuttlecraft | altimage = File:Tellarite cruiser schematic.jpg }} The Pralim-class was a Federation starship class, an Arkonian design commonly used as a Tellarite cruiser in United Planets of Tellar service, a Xindi-Arboreal ship, and the Arkonian military vessel, since at least the 2150s decade. By the 23rd century, these were upgraded to become the technologically advanced Tellarite heavy cruiser. In the early 25th century, the Pralim-class re-entered service as a tier 6 flight-deck cruiser. ( ; ; }}; ; ARC website: The Allied Flight-Deck Cruiser Bundle) Specifications In the 2150s decade, a Tellarite Pralim-class cruiser did not stand a chance against two Andorian battlecruisers. At the time, Tellarite cruisers were green-tinted. Their engines emitted a green glow as well. Both Arkonian military vessel and the Xindi-Arboreal starship were brown, with engines glowing blue. ( |The Council|Babel One|United}}) By the year 2270, Tellarite heavy cruisers had become visually indistinguishable from Arkonian destroyers. However, their weaponry had been greatly improved. Heavy cruisers were armed with red phasers and photon torpedo launchers. Such a Tellarite heavy cruiser was a match for a Starfleet heavy cruiser. ( }}; |The Council}}) As part of joint Alpha Quadrant Alliance starship development efforts, the Pralim-class was relaunched in the early 25th century. While the Federation updated the Tellarite design, the Romulan Republic contracted the Suliban to reinvent the , while Klingon Defense Force shipyards began building Orion vessels. All three designs were now rated tier 6 flight-deck cruisers, with each class capable of launching their own fighter craft. ( , ARC website: The Allied Flight-Deck Cruiser Bundle) An officer ranked vice admiral or higher could serve as commanding officer. The bridge was staffed an engineer ranked commander, two lieutenant commanders, with one of any department and the other combining tactical and command; one tactical lieutenant and one ensign science officer. The hull strength topped at 54,000 points. Five weapon slots were located at the front, three at the aft. Four additional devices could be equipped, and one console included the offensive IFF manipulator system. The ship's single hangar bay was pre-loaded with fighters of Tellarite design. Its cruiser command array was geared towards shield frequency modulation and attracting enemy fire. ( , ARC website: The Allied Flight-Deck Cruiser Stats) Livery In the 25th century, the design of the Pralim-class flight-deck cruiser allowed its commanding officer to choose from different designs of livery, which could be modified further at starbases. These included an Arkonian and "Veteran" option. ( ) Furthermore, the installation of deflector shields from specific factions modified the hull appearance, including shields from the Reman Resistance, the Breen Confederacy and the Dominion. ( |Cold Storage|Boldly They Rode}}) File:Tellarite Type 1.jpg|Type 1 (Tellarite green) File:Tellarite Type 2.jpg|Type 2 (Arkonian brown) History 22nd century In the 2150s, Tellarite cruisers were the mainstay of the Tellar Space Administration. Ambassador Gora bim Gral stood on the bridge of a cruiser at one point. ( ) In 2154, Tellarite cruisers were part of a combined Andorian-Human-Tellarite-Vulcan fleet formed to detect two Romulan telepresence drone ships attempting to sow dissent in the region in what evolved into the Babel Crisis. The allied effort let to the founding of the Coalition of Planets in 2155. ( , ) On November 10, 2163, a small fleet of Tellarite cruisers was involved in a standoff with rogue Human colonists, who occupied the Voortrekker asteroid in the Iota Pegasi system. Captain was in charge of the Tellarite fleet. The dispute was resolved through negotiation by Captain T'Pol and Lieutenant Commander Hoshi Sato of the ). ( ) 23rd century On stardate 7101.6 (2270), Commander Brog's heavy cruiser engaged the Constitution-class starship before the two ships joined forces to investigate the fate of the Lavota Wind. ( }}) 25th century In 2410, Federation Starfleet, the Klingon Defense Force and the Romulan Republican Force cooperated to launch a new tier-6 flight deck cruiser for each of them. The Tellarites contributed the Pralim- and ships to the effort. In the shipyards' starship selection screen, the class was represented by its new prototype, the . ( ) Mirror universe In the mirror universe, a Tellarite cruiser was destroyed by the in 2155. ( ) Known vessels * * [[unnamed Pralim class starships|unnamed Pralim-class starships]]: **Arkonian military vessel ** Brog's heavy cruiser Connections External links * Category:Starship classes Category:22nd century starship classes Category:23rd century starship classes Category:25th century starship classes Category:Arkonian starship classes Category:Tellarite starship classes Category:Federation starship classes Category:Xindi starship classes Category:Mirror universe starship classes Category:Cruiser classes Category:Heavy cruiser classes Category:Destroyer classes Category:Flight-deck cruiser classes